Menma Another Life: Kaiser
by Raxychaz
Summary: Mystery may shroud him, but truth will out with time. With two of the most misunderstood yet faithful companions at his back, and a deadly gleam in his eye. Menma will obliterate any foes who take up against himself, his mate or his brothers in arms. Menma/Renamon, Badassery, Not 100% Godly but close enough.


Shinjuku City, home of the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka. Though not known for that, that was what mattered to one person whom was riding a sleek black Motorcycle with a shorter figure on the back, the motorbike seemed to screech and roar as it rolled down the streets of Shinjuku the rider had all black on with a black helmet, though on the sides of the helmet it had golden eyes painted onto it, their jacket had 'King' emblazoned upon it in kanji.

"So boss, what now?" asked the shorter figure, to the taller, the latter of the two pulled a sharp left and rode directly into the park of Shinjuku, the smaller figure giving out a cheer as they took air, the bike roaring like a proud animal.

"Well now that we're here, we can get investigate the reason as to why the activity is so strong around here." Answered the taller figure, they pulled up next to one of the many tree's and the taller sat on a nearby bench.

Removing his helmet it was revealed to be a white haired man, a well sculpted face with sharp features and piercing eyes that constantly kept changing colour, before he closed them and sighed. Another figure entered the area, from the air this time.

It was a humanoid, with the usual, arms, legs, and torso. But the head was covered by a draconic-ish helmet, glowing yellow eyes peeking through, on the figures back was a shield-like piece of armour that folded back together when it landed. Its arms held wicked razor-sharp claws that looked to be mechanical in nature, with a large upturn of metal acting as shields for its arms.

Its feet were more organic in nature having three pearly white claws as toes. Its whole body was covered in black armour minus its 'helmet' that was grey, with blonde spikey hair falling from its exposed neck to its shoulders.

"Heya, BlackWarGreymon. Bout time you got here." Said the shorter figure, throwing away the black cloak it was adorned in revealing a short crimson-skinned imp looking creature, with flame blue gloves and dark blue eyes, its whole body was a smooth texture with a small grey scarf around its neck, the creature had white spots on its belly and around its face. The ears where well fitted to its skull and stuck up with the end of the right one bending down slightly.

"FlameImpmon, I was just enjoying the skies. But, I made sure to stay hidden. Menma-sama." The black clad rider nodded, but when he opened his eyes glared slightly at the tall creature.

"I told you not to call me that, Fenris." Growled the now known Menma, BlackWarGreymon, to his credit didn't flinch, but the now named Fenris nodded. "And use the names that are yours, guys. You're not some number in a crowd."

"I apologise, old habits die hard." Fenris was covered in a dim light and when it faded he stood as a simple BlackAgumon, a small dinosaur looking creature with red eyes, and a pearly white smirk.

"I guess." Said FlameImpmon, otherwise known as Helios. Helios plopped down next to Menma as the rider leant back and sighed contently, the bike rolled up next to the young man before finally going silent.

"So what now? Wait for an emergence?" asked Fenris, sitting on the other side of Helios, getting a nod from his master.

Menma pulled out his Digi-vice and looked at it, once more watching as his clawed fingers curled around the device and gripped it in his leather glove, like he had so many other times…

_**Flashback**_

Every night Menma would have trouble sleeping, more so than usual anyway. So he took the time and would sneak outside sitting atop the roof of the orphanage and watched the moonlight he felt the presence of two figures, one was an armoured warrior like dinosaur, the other was a demonic figure, complete with whipping tail, and glowing red eyes.

"So you are the one…?" asked the dinosaur with a bored tone. Menma turned and stood, an ethereal version of his former self forming from Mana, the Knight bore Shadowmourne and Quel'Serrar.

"State your business, lest I cut you down to size." Growled out Menma, his eyes aglow with power, enough power that made both of these creatures fall to their knees, only to stare up at Menma with awe and fear.

"_Chosen…_" whispered a voice from the void, Menma looked up to see a small light falling towards him, holding out a hand he grasped the light, pulling out a two tone device, it had one side covered in black armour-like patterns, and the other side was coated in crimson flaming patterns.

"Our master." Said the dinosaur, "I am BlackWarGreymon, this is my long-time companion, FlameBeelzemon and you, are our tamer, Master." Said BlackWarGreymon.

"Whoa…"

_**End…**_

Menma's senses blared as he heard the tell-tale signs of an emergence, "Let's go." Said Menma, as Fenris shifted into BlackGreymon a larger dinosaur like creature with jagged white stripes and a grey iron-like skull, he was about 3 times the size of Agumon and had piercing blue eyes.

So too did Helios digivolve becoming FlameBeelzemon, just in case.

He looked like a humanoid with a lanky build, over the top of his face was what could be mistaken for a helmet of some kind, with three eyes, two of which were his actual eyes and the one in the middle was a faux, the 'helmet' was a deep cobalt blue in colour, he wore a fur collared leather jacket over a white leather singlet, the leather of the jacket was a crimson red and the fur was coal black, he had white leather trousers and fingerless gloves showing his clawed nails, his boots held two spikes from the toe, and on his waist was strapped a pair of handguns, both where an ebony black in colour.

He had a long close-segmented tail whipping around from his tailbone, the end of which was alight with a blue flame.

The visible skin of the creature was a pasty pale in colour with the slightest hints of blue, his teeth was packed with fangs, along with his hair now showing; it was a flaming blue in colour.

"Let's get goin'" said Helios with a grin on his fanged face, Behemoth, the bike started up and Helios jumped on, Menma landing on back, but staying standing, one hand on Helios' shoulder. Fenris took to off with blaring speeds towards the source of the Emergence, and the other two, three technically, followed.

**Emergence.**

"Renamon, walk all over him." Said the voice of the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka. Her partner was an Anthromorphic fox with yellow fur, a white belly and matching mane, light purple gloves that went from her elbows to her paws, she had rather shapely thighs along with a single tail.

Her Tamer was a redhead with hair tied into a spikey ponytail, piercing blue eyes, fair coloured skin wearing a blue and white shirt with a broken heart in the centre, blue denim jeans and red boots, a matching belt holding her Digivice and deck.

"Of course." Replied the vixen, her opponent was Ogremon, a typical Oni lookalike with a wide open mouth, dark green skin, wild red hair, and a bone that acted as a club, around its wrists were spiked leather bracers.

Renamon, in a graceful display flipped over Ogremon and slammed a blue flaming paw into the back of the ogres back, "_Power Paw!_" she shouted, her sultry feminine voice sounding strong as she struck, though Ogremon looked unperturbed and swung around.

"_Bone Club!_" his…well his bone club glowing as he did so, Renamon flipped over to avoid the attack, but Ogremon grabbed her wayward tail and smacked her against the ground.

"Now, striking pretty foxes…tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty, Ogremon." Said a voice, as three pairs of eyes lit up, piercing the fog around the digital field.

"_Black Nova Blast!_" roared a rumbling voice as a ball of black fire flew towards, and struck Ogremon, forcing him to topple and skid back, Helios, drove up and slid next to Renamon's downed form, Menma hopped off the back of the bike as it sped towards Ogremon, Helios firing off a normal blast of red energy into Ogremon's skull, the Oni lookalike fell limp before dissolving into data, which was promptly absorbed by Helios and Fenris.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!?" shouted the angry voice of his young friend, Menma ignored her though, in favour of tending to the large bruise that was forming on Renamon's back.

"Lay still, I'll fix you up." He said softly, running a hand through the soft fur atop her head, Renamon wanted to protest but this man screamed alpha male, and power. She, for once, would surrender to her instincts and lied still, a warm feeling, like the embrace of a lover enveloped her form, and Renamon could see a light green glow surrounding her, with mixes of light golden yellow.

"How is she, boss man?" asked Helios leaning on his bike and poking his head over curiously. Menma gave a thumbs up as the fog cleared, all of them where revealed.

"All patched up. Good thing you guys got hurt when you were in training otherwise I doubt I would have ever figured out that this would even work." Helios and Fenris shivered as they returned to their Rookie forms, his training was straight up evil.

Behemoth leant to the side its stand popping out as the redhead approached Menma, pulling him to a standing position, before he straightened himself out and towered over her by a good head worth of height.

"Who do you think you are, pal? Stealing my Digimon's fight?" she asked, poking his chest accusingly, Menma blew his blonde bang from his eye once more, boredly looking at the girl.

"Correction, your Partner, Digimon are not possessions, no matter whether they look inhumane or not, I mean you were pretty lucky." Said Menma walking towards Renamon once more placing a hand on her shoulder while looking at Rika.

"I mean, you've got quite the gorgeous companion here." He said with a grin on his face, Renamon was quite thankful her fur could hide a blush, she didn't know how but the mere presence of this man made her feel weak at the knees, like he was a towering beast stuffed into a human shell.

How right she unknowingly was.

**This is a Test, idk if this will be the real one or not. Tell me how ya feel.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
